Y tu te vas
by LalocaMadameMim
Summary: Severus se da cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella... ¿Es tarde para recuperarla?


"Y tu te vas"

Veía pasar a todos los alumnos con cierta melancolía. Se sentía incomprendido por todos... quizás ERA incomprendido por todos. Muy inteligente para convivir con los de su curso. Muy pequeño para convivir con los mayores. Eso sin contar que además de todo, tenía que lidiar con los idiota de otras casas. 

¿Por qué no podían dejarlo en paz? ¿Por qué tenían que molestarlo siempre? La triste historia de su vida. Tenía que lastimar, para no ser lastimado. Pero cuando lo lastimaban, no sabía como contraatacar. 

Se regaña a si mismo. Parece un cachorro desprotegido, y él era Severus Snape, superior a todos, y que soportaba de todo sin bajar la cabeza. Nadie lo humillaba, al menos no sin que él se las cobrara. Y por eso su pequeña _guerra_ con los Gryffindors jamás terminaba. Si ellos le hacían algo, él les hacía cosas peores. No se iba a dejar ganar.

Lo malo es que también se llevaba arrastrando a ella. No quería admitirlo, pero esa pelirroja tenía algo especial, al menos para él. Y ella no ayudaba a la causa, protegiéndolo hasta de sus compañeros de casa. ¿Qué era? ¿Un niño de 5 años que necesitaba protección de una Gryffindor?... ¡Claro que no!

Pero ahora había ido muy lejos... la llamo _sangre sucia_. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Cómo se atrevió?... bueno, si, se dejo llevar por el momento de furia.... pero no era excusa. Y vio el dolor en los ojos de ella.... eso fue peor que escuchar a James Potter defendiéndola. 

Bah... ¿Por qué le importa? Ella sabía como era su carácter, y aun así lo seguía defendiendo. Ese era SU problema. Pero se sentía tan bien que al menos le importara a alguien. Saber que alguien se preocupa por él. 

Jamás alguien había demostrado interés en su persona... ¿Quien lo haría? Era solo un insignificante ser humano, no había nada de especial en él, solo saber muchas maldiciones imperdonables... ¿Y de que le servia, si tenía a Dumbledore en su espalda, vigilándolo de cerca? 

Pero a ella no le importaba. No le importaba que fuera un Slytherin. No le importaba que fuera un año menor que ella. Lo protegía de esos tontos... aunque le incomodaba... una chica protegiéndolo, que ironía.

**Nunca imagine la vida sin ti**

**en todo lo que me plantee, estabas tu**

**solo tu sabes bien quien soy**

**de donde vengo, y a donde voy.**

La vio en la biblioteca, al parecer esta molesta. Tiene el impulso de entrar... pero, ¿Qué le va a decir? No tiene en mente disculparse por algo que siempre creyó que era correcto.... bueno, aunque no quiso ofenderla, siempre tiene presente que ella es de sangre _muggle_, y eso la convierte en una _sangre sucia_.

Aprieta los puños con fuerza. Es débil. Siempre que la ve triste, o molesta, siente el impulso de querer ayudarla. Demonios. ¿Por qué le importa tanto? ¿Por qué no puede dejarla sola... a su suerte?

No.... no podía hacerlo. Era la única persona con la que se '_abría_'... si bien no confesaba sus mas oscuros secretos, al menos tenía el privilegio de decir que el chico no le había mentido. Había algo en él que no podía hacer que le mintiera a la pelirroja. Además no tenia porque mentirle. 

**Nunca te he mentido, nunca te he escondido nada**

**siempre me tuviste cuando me necesitabas**

**nadie mejor que tu sabrá**

**que di todo lo que pude dar**

Su debilidad es mucha. Entra a la biblioteca, sentándose frente a ella en silencio. La pelirroja parece percatarse de su presencia, y solo lo mira con el entrecejo fruncido.

- ¿Y tu que quieres? - le pregunta, molesta.

Sonrió. La conocía tan bien.

- ¿Qué haces?

- ¿Qué parece que hago? - responde ella con voz molesta - no estoy contando los bichos que pasan, ¿O si?

Severus sonríe con cierta ironía. Adoraba la fuerza de carácter de la pelirroja. Adoraba como no le importaba que Potter y Black estuvieran en su misma casa... aun así los ponía en su lugar. Era la única Gryffindor... no, la única mujer que no se dejaba seducir por el fantoche de Potter.

- Lo siento - dice Severus en voz baja - por lo de hoy.

Ella lo mira extrañada.

- No tienes que disculparte - chasquea ella la lengua - para ti, solo soy una _sangre sucia_.... esta bien, supongo que cada quien tiene su mentalidad.

Severus se desconcierta. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Una charla sobre los ideales de la gente? ¿Por qué no estaba molesta? ¿Por qué no le gritaba?

- Yo no voy a cambiar tu forma de pensar, Severus - la pelirroja se pone de pie - pero creí que eras diferente, gracias por demostrarme que no.... que eres igual a todos los Slytherin...

- ¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso? - Severus comienza a molestarse.

- ¡¡Lily!!- una chica de cabello oscuro entra a la biblioteca - se nos hace tarde, vamonos.

- Si... - la pelirroja se pone de pie, viendo a Severus fijamente - fue bueno mientras duro, ¿Eh?

La ve salir con su amiga, apretando los puños con furia. ¿¿Pero quien se creía esa _sangre sucia_?? ¿¿Como se atrevía a hablarle asi a ÉL??... 

_Eres igual a todos los Slytherins_.... esas palabras aun le taladraban la cabeza. ¿Todo esto se desato solo por llamarla _sangre sucia_? No tenía idea de que las palabras pudieran lastimar tanto... o quizás no sea solo las palabras, sino quien, y como te lo dice. 

¡Pero era una tontería! ¿Qué acaso iba a tirar 4 años de amistad por un tonto momento de furia? Y él era el cerrado ¬¬. Tenía que hablar con ella... aclarar todo.

¡Al demonio! ¿Por qué le importaba? Al contrario, debería estar aliviado. Se quito de encima a esa _impura_, lo que siempre había querido. ¿Por qué ahora que al fin obtiene lo que quiere, no esta feliz? Adiós a Evans y sus sermones sobre su actitud cerrada. Adiós a Evans, y a su intención de hacerlo abrir su corazón. Adiós a Liliana Evans... la mujer que mas se ha preocupado por él.

Al principio se escondía de ella. No sabía que una simple asesoria de Herbologia iba a hacer que esa pelirroja se pegara a el como sanguijuela.

_****_

_- Mira, Snape, ella es Liliana Evans, Gryffindor de segundo año, te asesorara todos los días después del almuerzo._

_Esa noticia le cayo como bomba._

_- ¿QUÉ?... ¡¡Pero profesora Garder...!!_

_- Nada, Snape, si sigues con estas calificaciones, reprobaras este año, ¿Es lo que quieres?_

_Severus se muerde el labio inferior._

_- ¿Por qué no puede hacerlo un Slytherin? - pregunta Severus._

_- Porque quiero que mejores, Snape, no que empeores... Evans fue muy amable al aceptar, no quiero ninguna queja, ¿Entendido?_

_- No se preocupe, madame Garder - sonríe Lily - yo me las arreglare..._

_- Empieza por lo básico, Evans, recuerda que aun esta en primero._

_- Si._

_- Bien, los dejare solos, el invernadero es todo suyo..._

_La profesora Garder sale del invernadero, dejando a los chicos solos._

_- Bien, entonces empecemos, ¿Cual es tu nombre?_

_Severus frunce el entrecejo._

_- Severus Snape._

_- Siéntate, vamos a empezar con lo elemental - sonríe ella._

_Severus la mira con cierto desdén. Pelirroja, y un poco mas alta que él. Ojos verde esmeralda... y tez blanca como la nieve. Si estuviera en Slytherin, sería de las mas perseguidas... era bonita, pero no **tan** bonita, además en estos momentos la odiaba... mira que asesorarlo a ÉL.... pero iba a hacer que esas clases se convirtieran en un infierno viviente para ella. Nadie humillaba a Severus Snape y se quedaba como si nada._

_- ¿Puedes dejar de mirarme, y comenzar a leer tus apuntes?_

_- No tengo apuntes._

_- Toma los míos - la pelirroja le alcanza su libreta a Severus._

_- No sé leer - sonríe irónico Severus._

_- Entonces ese es TU problema - sonríe Lily al ver la renuencia del muchacho._

_Ambos se quedan en silencio._

_- ¿No se supone que me debes de asesorar? - Severus la mira con total calma._

_- Ya te dije que leas los apuntes... si quieres reprobar, es tu asunto, a mi me da igual, yo voy muy bien en la materia, y la profesora Garder dijo que solo te ayudara a mejorar, no que te obligara... si quieres ser un mediocre, eso no me interesa, cada quien sabe lo que es._

_Lily busca en su túnica, y saca una lima de uñas, mientras Severus, en forma retadora, se cruza de brazos._

_Así transcurre una hora, donde Lily se lima las uñas, y Severus la observa con molestia._

_- Se acabo el tiempo - Lily se pone de pie, recogiendo su libreta, y guardando sus cosas - nos veremos mañana a la misma hora._

_- No vendré - anuncia Severus._

_- ¿Y a mi que? yo si vendré, es una promesa que le hice a madame Garder. Aunque agradezco que me avises, traere un libro para divertirme._

_Lily sale del invernadero, dejando a Severus con cierta sorpresa. _

_****_

**Y ahora tu te vas, **

**así como si nada**

**acortándome la vida, **

**agachando la mirada.**

**Y tu te vas**

**y yo, que me pierdo entre la nada**

**¿Donde quedan las palabras, y el amor que me jurabas?**

**Y tu te vas.**

Desde ahí se hizo una conexión especial entre ellos. Sin mencionar que ha sido el mas destacado en herbología desde entonces. Cuando terminaron las asesorias, aun así seguían hablando... mas bien ella lo saludaba... y a él no le quedaba de otra mas que responderle.

¿A quien engañaba? Disfrutaba enormemente esos momentos con ella. Sentía que el tiempo se detenía, y que no existía nadie mas que ellos dos. 

Pero jamás pensó que todo se acabaría... y por una tontería como el hecho de llamarla _sangre sucia_. ¿Por qué se enojo? ¿Por qué es algo hiriente? ¿Por qué jamás pensó que él se lo diría? ¿O por qué marco la gran diferencia entre ellos? Quizás eso era... que eran muy diferentes. Y ella se dio cuenta de que jamás funcionaria una relación... ¿¿Una relación?? ¿¿Pero en que estaba pensando??

Pasaron los días, los meses... y no se dirigieron la palabra. De hecho la pelirroja rehuía a su mirada.... ¿Todo había terminado?

- ¿¿Escuchaste?? Dicen que Liliana Evans esta saliendo con James Potter.

Severus casi escupe la bebida que tomaba al escuchar esto. Unas chicas de Ravenclaw pasan detrás de él, sonriendo bobamente y charlando en voz mas alta de lo normal. Casi era como si quisieran que Severus escuchara toda su conversación.

- Si, me dijo Andrea, de Hufflepuff... pero que escondidito se lo tenían.

- Dicen que Evans siempre le dijo que no.

- ¿Y que la hizo cambiar de opinión?

- No sé, pero ahora tendremos que buscar otro prospecto... aunque James es de los mas guapos en todo Hogwarts.

- Ay, no, Sara, el mas guapo es Sirius Black.

- Tienes razón, pero siempre anda con Remus Lupin.

- Si fuera malpensada, diría que son pareja - la Ravenclaw suelta una risita burlona.

- Como eres, Candy, solo son buenos amigos...

- Cuando el río suena - suspira Candy - que desperdicio, alguien tan guapo como él...

Las Ravenclaw se alejan con sonrisas burlonas, mientras Severus trata de contener su furia. ¿¿Con Potter?? ¿¿Estaba saliendo con Potter?? ¡¡Pero si lo odiaba!! ¿¿Como pudo ser??

Ahora, ¿Por qué demonios le importaba a él? Si Evans quería estar con ese perdedor, ese era su problema. Pero que mal gusto, pensó que ella era diferente... que tenía cerebro. Ahora le demostraba que no, que era una _sangre sucia_ que no merecía nada de él... que era igual de comun que todos.

Se molesto consigo mismo. Y él que pensó que podían llegar lejos... que juntos serían perfectos. Que desperdicio de tiempo y esfuerzo... ¿Acaso Severus Snape sentía algo por esa _impura_?.... imposible.

Era difícil, pero tenía que admitir que Lily supo como ganárselo. Supo como llegar a lo mas profundo de su ser, y hacerle sentir otra cosa que no fuera odio y rencor... que le demostró que no todos son basura inservible, que solo usas y después desechas... y ahora la había perdido. 

Pero... ¿La había perdido de verdad? Necesitaba saberlo. Ya no le importaba su orgullo. Ya no le importaba nada... solo ella... tenía que saber porque... porque ella renunció, después de 4 años de intentarlo. Porque ella dejo por la borda lo que habían logrado juntos... porque se rindió.

**Si es que te he fallado, dime como y cuando ha sido.**

**Si es que te has cansado y ahora me echas al olvido.**

**No habrá nadie que te amara**

**así como yo te puedo amar.**

No hallaba el momento preciso para hablar con ella. Cuando no estaba acompañada de esa tal _Susan_, estaba con Potter... lo que hacia que sintiera una furia incontenible hacia ese maldito presumido. ¿Como pudo preferirlo a él? ¿COMO?.... debe haber una explicación lógica para todo esto. Solo tiene que hablar con ella.

Claro, se dice fácil... pero no encontraba cuando hacerlo. La veía sola, pero no tenía el valor de hablarle. ¿Y si lo mandaba al diablo? ¿También debía salir su orgullo lastimado en todo esto?

La vio de la mano de Potter... ¿¿Ya eran novios?? ¿¿Se levanto y el mundo se volvió cabeza arriba??... apretó los puños con furia. Estaba seguro de que James solo la quería por capricho, y no por amor... cuando se enfade, la mandara al diablo... y no podría soportar verla sufrir por él.

**Por mas que busco no encuentro razón**

**por mas que intento, no puedo olvidar**

**eres como una llama que arde**

**en el fondo de mi corazón.**

Había intentado olvidarla, pero era imposible. Diario pensaba en ella, y en porque había cambiado... porque se había ido con Potter.... ¿El dolor fue mucho? Debieron hablarlo. Pero ella se rindió, y tenía que saber que la motivo a hacerlo.

No quería quedarse con la duda.... si había una posibilidad, aunque fuera pequeña, de hacerla regresar.... tenía que correr el riesgo... no quería recriminarse el _que hubiera pasado si..._ ya, lo había pensado por meses, ya era hora de ponerse en acción.

¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Que ella lo rechazara, o le dijera que lo odia... o que prefirió a James Potter sobre él. Sintió una opresión en el pecho. De solo imaginar que ella le diga esas cosas le dan espasmos. Quizás era mejor dejar todo así. No era tan malo regresar a ser un huraño que no habla con nadie.

Pero no... si ella se rindió, él no lo hará... es hora de enfrentar todo... terminar lo que ya esta empezado.

**Y ahora tu te vas, **

**así como si nada**

**acortandome la vida, **

**agachando la mirada.**

**Y tu te vas**

**y yo, que me pierdo entre la nada**

**¿Donde quedan las palabras, y el amor que me jurabas?**

- Lily...

La llamo Lily... jamás lo había hecho antes. Su nombre era muy hermoso... pero no era tiempo de pensar en eso.

Ella voltea con gracia, haciendo que su corazón se acelere... ¿Por qué ahora que necesita estar totalmente en calma, cualquier cosa que hace la pelirroja lo saca de sus cabales? Quizás jamás lo había notado antes... pero Lily es muy linda.

- Severus - Lily parece sorprendida - ¿Qué pasa?

- Tenemos que hablar...

- ¿De que?

- Tu sabes de que...

Lily niega con la cabeza.

- No tenemos nada de que hablar.

- Si, si lo tenemos, y hasta que lo hagamos, seguiré molestándote.

Lily frunce el entrecejo. 

- Bien, vamos al lago.

Ambos caminan en silencio. Parece que cada uno piensa en los argumentos que usara para desarmar al otro.

Lily se recarga en uno de los árboles, cruzando los brazos.

- ¿Y? - pregunta ella con impaciencia.

Severus da un largo respiro, como tomando valor imaginario que impregna el aire.

- ¿Por qué estas con Potter? - le pregunta de golpe.

Lily parece desconcertada por la pregunta, pero recupera el aplomo enseguida.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa? - contesta ella en forma defensiva.

- Creí que teníamos algo.... - Severus trata de escoger sus palabras - ¿Qué fue lo que cambio?

Lily suspira.

- Severus, siempre fui una carga para ti, ahora ya te libraste, ¿Por qué quieres mover el asunto?

Severus la observa con cierta admiración. Lo conocía tan bien, que sabía que eso era su argumento mas fuerte.

- ¿Lo quieres? - pregunta Severus.

- Es muy bueno.

- No te pregunte si era un santo - se molesta Severus - te pregunte si lo querías.

Lily parece temer la reacción de Severus, pero asiente, decidida.

- Si, lo quiero.

Severus siente como si alguien le hubiera quitado su corazón, y ya no pudiera tener ningún sentimiento... ni bueno, ni malo.

Lily también parece triste, pero se acerca a Severus, y pone una mano en su rostro.

- Jamás funcionaria, Severus.

- ¿Como lo sabes, si no lo hemos intentado?

Lily lo mira con comprensión.

- Dime, sinceramente... ¿Crees que va a funcionar? Piénsalo bien... piensa todo lo que hemos pasado, y piensa en el futuro, y no en el presente... ¿Funcionaria?

Severus frunce el entrecejo. Es cierto, jamás funcionaria. JAMÁS. Eran tan diferentes, y todo su entorno era diferente. Eso de que el amor lo puede todo es la patraña mas grande que existe. Hay amores imposibles, como el de ellos.

- Adios, Severus....

Lily le da un beso en la mejilla, pero Severus la toma del rostro, acercándola a sus labios. Apenas si se juntan, pero ambos sienten el gran dolor de la despedida. Como pesa saber que ese es el primer y ultimo beso... y que ahora se decían adiós.

Lily sonríe débilmente, alejándose de Severus. ¿Y ahora que? ¿Seguir como si nada hubiera pasado? 

Pasaron los días, pero a Severus no parece importarle nada. Había perdido lo mas valioso en su existencia... ¿Y tenía que fingir que todo estaba bien? Si, claro.

Vio que James Potter y Sirius Black se acercaban. Genial, y ahora vendría el pleito diario con ellos. Si Lily le había contado lo que paso, ahora aparte de pleito, sería su burla. 

Pero James solo lo mira con calma. Ya no había rencor en sus ojos... algo había cambiado entre ellos. Ya no había ni rivalidad, ni odio... sino comprensión.

Lily paso poco después, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Severus.... y lo vio. Vio el cariño de la chica hacia él. Vio que ella hizo todo para evitar seguir en conflicto con los Gryffindor... para ya no causarle mas dolor.

Así era. La había perdido, y aun así ella hacia todo por ayudarla. Ahora tenía que seguir su camino sin ella... ya que eligió un sendero distinto... y siempre la amaría, como si nunca le hubiera dicho adiós.

**Y tu te vas...**

**FIN**

**Ángel Danyliz**

**Martes, 22 de Julio del 2003**

**¿Por que te conocí? Cuando temblando**

**de pasión, solo entonces no mentida,**

**me llegaste a decir: ¡Te estoy amando**

**con un amor que es vida de mi vida!**

**Canción: Y tu te vas**

**Intérprete: Chayanne**


End file.
